


MoNEETgan

by 02BigBang



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02BigBang/pseuds/02BigBang
Summary: Morrigan comes to Earth and decides to live with you.
Relationships: Morrigan Aensland/Reader
Kudos: 1





	MoNEETgan

**Author's Note:**

> Super super old work that I've managed to retrieve so it's super super bad.

“Today is the big day.” You said to yourself as you slowly woke up, but it wasn’t a big day, you had to do your taxes. You carefully got out of bed without waking up the only one sleeping in it right now, Morrigan, a literal succubus. It’s been a few months now that she’s been living with you, you found her, or rather, she found you at the exit of the casino you loved to spend your lonely nights at, you were drunk and looked like a tasty prey. The next morning, she was in your bed. At first, you were scared of living with a being that could kill you with nothing more than a thought and a hot night of sex, but the more you lived with her, the more you realized that she was just another woman, a diabolically sexy woman. She would just spend her days watching anime, playing video games and eating junk food while waiting for you to come back from work, of course you didn’t really wanted to tell her to stop since she became your perfect NEET girlfriend, but you kind of wanted her to find a job to help you bring an income to the house, however, you quickly gave up on that once you realized that she would suck the life out of anyone she’d work with…literally. 

As you looked back to everything that happened this past year while pouring down a cup of coffee, you heard your sweet little angel from Hell slowly wake up, you knew how needy she was in the morning (and giving how much you were as well you made a good pair) which meant that you didn’t have much time. You quickly took out the file in which you kept all your tickets and everything and immediately started to work on it.  
“Aaaaanooon.” You heard her shout from the bedroom, but you didn’t budge. “Anooooooooooon!” she shouted louder this time, yet you stayed focused on your taxes. She finally got out of bed and you couldn’t help but to look at her. She wore one of your shirts which was clearly way too big for her, so it covered just enough while still letting a lot to the imagination, her green hair was a mess, but a beautiful mess, any hairstyles fitted her really. She looked at you with her half closed, clear green eyes from the other side of the table and took a seat, she noticed all the paper on the table and took one from the mess, carefully looking at it. “What’s all this?” she asked with an half-awake voice before yawning, you then proceeded to explain what taxes were and how you had to stay focused for a while. However, your demonic girlfriend was having none of it. 

“But you said that we’d the day together today!” she climbed on the table, leaning a bit so you had a perfect view of her breasts, “It’s White Day remember! You told me it was a day were lovers indulges themselves to the pleasure of the flesh! I was really looking forward to it…”. Did you really tell her that? She seemed genuinely disappointed, but you stayed strong, you had to finish those taxes. You promised that you’d play with her as soon as you’re done and told her to go play video games in the meantime. “Fine…”, you looked at her as she headed to the couch, defeated. For the first time of your life, you won an argument against her, that filled you with quite a bit of pride, and it was just enough to motivate you.  
However, it wasn’t that easy, and not because maths are hard, but because you hadn’t won in the end. You felt her hand caress your inner thigh and at that moment you remembered. Clones, she used one of her clones to go to the couch while the real her sneaked under the table! You were really impressed at her ingenuity since she mostly used them to fulfill your fetishes. Still, you tried your best to stop her, by your body couldn’t lie. Your cock was already hard as rock and Morrigan noticed it, her slender fingers rubbed gently on the bulge, “Anon, I haven’t got my breakfast yet, I can’t skip the most important meal of the day~.” You tried to tell her that she would get as much as she wanted later, but she kept going, slowly dropping your pants and boxers until it was out. From there, you tried your best to just ignore her and go back to your taxes, but it was hard. Very hard. And not just you, just focusing on the numbers seemed impossible, let alone trying to write. Her strokes stopped all of a sudden, you were already panting loudly so maybe she realized that you didn’t really wanted to do it right now. 

But no, instead you felt her warm lips kiss your tip, and her tongue licking the pre that was already leaking from it. You clenched your fist on the poor paper that you were holding, and the torture wasn’t close to being over. The lips slowly spread around your tip, more of it making its way to her mouth, soon enough, half of it is sealed inside. From here, the succubus started to move her head back and forth, you could feel her hair tickle your inner tight, but mostly just her burning mouth around your dick. At this point, you were face on the desk, the pen that you were holding was broken in half, you could just moan her name, begin her to stop, but deep inside you wanted her to keep going, and she knew that. Her tongue danced around your shaft, tracing along your veins, her lips were tightly sealed, not letting anything slip through and the only sounds that could be heard were your moans and the suction noises.  
It took a few minutes, but she finally pushed you over the edge, you came deep inside her throat with a loud moan, your seed over whelming her as she swallowed everything she could. Once sated, she got up from the under the table and stretched. You were a panting mess, papers all over the table and some even fell on the ground. She looked at you and blew you a kiss. “Better finish quickly, because I’m still hungry~.”


End file.
